Pour tout le Mithril et les bonbons du monde
by Albane
Summary: ONE SHOT, réponse au défi du Poney Fringant sur la chute de la Moria.


Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant sur la chute de la Moria. J'ai choisi la première chute, celle à cause du Balrog !

J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Pour tout le Mithril et les bonbons du monde**

« Maman, il est où, Papa ? »

Elle s'arrêta, et le tumulte monstrueux du couloir principal de la Moria régna un instant en maître dans la petite maison creusée à même la roche. Maman le regarde bizarrement et dans un soupir, se détourna.

« Trigzïn, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes questions ! Tu ferais mieux de m'aider à tout emballer ! »

« Je peux emmener mon bureau ? »

« Non, voyons, non ! »

« Mais c'est Papa qui me l'a fait ! »

« Trigzïn ! »

« Tu sais bien qu'il y a un liserai de mithril dessus, il ne sera pas content quand il verra qu'on l'a laissé ! »

« Il faut prendre l'essentiel et le moins lourd ! Et Papa, il … il comprendra ! »

« Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai peur ! »

Elle laissa la malle dans laquelle elle bourrait le plus de nourriture possible par-dessus les vêtements qu'elle y avait déjà mis, pour se diriger vers lui. Mais à ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit, donnant sur le long couloir principal de la Moria.

C'était Tonton. Il avait l'air pressé et effrayé de tous ceux qui se bousculaient en ce moment-même dans le couloir, malle à la main, aïeux dans des chariots, vers l'éblouissante tache de lumière, vers la porte. Grande ouverte.

L'ordre avait été donné ce matin par Thraïn. Personne ne s'y attendait. Et puis ça aurait du être Naïn, pas son fils, qui en donne l'ordre ! C'était pour ça que Trigzïn était persuadé que c'était faux, qu'on allait bientôt leur dire que ce n'était plus la peine, qu'ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux,. Et c'était donc aussi pour ça qu'il était assis sur la table, avec nullement l'intention de bouger.

Et ça serait Naïn lui-même qui rectifierai l'erreur de son fils. Mais où était-il ? Papa faisait parti de l'armé de Naïn 1er et il était descendu avec lui et ses compagnons la veille. Quand il serait grand, Trigzïn serait aussi soldat !

« Ah Torkala ! Trigzïn ! Vous êtes encore là! Vite ! Vite ! »

Maman se dirigea vers son frère et l'attrapa doucement par le plastron, en lui murmurant quelque chose. Trigzïn n'entendit rien si ce n'est que c'était une question. Tonton secoua lentement la tête. Maman ferma les yeux, basculant un peu en avant et Trigzïn sauta de la table pour faire quelques pas vers elle tandis qu'un immense froid lui envahissait le cœur.

Mais Maman se reprit et Tonton se détacha d'elle pour se précipiter vers la malle :

« Il y a quoi, là-dedans ? »

« Des vêtements et … un peu à manger ! » fit Maman avec difficulté en se tordant les mains.

« Bon, ça ira ! De toutes façons, on n' a plus le temps ! »

Tonton claqua le couvercle de la malle et en ferma les verrous. Il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une pépite et se précipita vers la porte.

« Prend aussi de l'argent. Et des objets en Mithril ! »

« Mon bureau ! » cria Trigzïn.

« Non ! Faut pas traîner ! Vite ! Vite ! »

Maman tendit la main vers la cheminée, elle attrapa le vase où était caché l'argent et le jeta pêle-mêle dans son sac avec deux carafes, trois haches et une lampe à huile en Mithril.

Et ils furent partis.

« Suis ton oncle ! »

« Et toi ? »

« Je suis là ! Je vous suis ! »

Trigzïn s'accrocha à la ceinture de son oncle tandis qu'ils se jetaient tous les trois dans le flot des fuyards. Oui, fuyard, le mot frappa soudain le jeune nain de toute son intensité et ses connotations. Thraïn avait ordonné de fuir. Comme des lâches.

Autour de lui, dans la multitude de nains, Tigzïn ne vit personne de vraiment familier, mais vit des visages connus, quotidiens, arrachés à leur emplacements, à leur occupations connues, quotidiennes, dans lesquels ils avait l'habitude de les voir. Les voisins, ses instituteurs, le tailleurs, le forgeron de son couloir de la Moria… Tous jetés dehors, tous vers la sortie. Tous avaient tout abandonné derrière eux.

'Et nous aussi !' pensa Trigzïn.

Et soudain, il eut la gorge complètement serrée à s'en étouffer, les yeux piquants. Il revit ses meilleures parties de cache-cache avec ses amis dans ce quartier-même qu'il était en train de traverser pour la dernière fois. Le doux fumet qui lui parvenait avant même qu'il ne voit la porte de sa maison. La douceur d'une soirée au coin du feu, Papa racontant des légendes et Maman reprisant. La chaleur de son lit collé contre le mur rassurant d'épaisseur. Et tout un tas d'autres détails de la douceur de la vie quotidienne.

Il ne s'en était jamais aperçu avant maintenant. Avant qu'il ne réalise que tout cela était fini. Fini et définitivement fini.

Plus jamais il ne chaparderais de pains avec ses camarades, courrant sous les voûtes de la Moria poursuivi par le boulanger et ses cris. D'ailleurs peut-être qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ses camarades. Kertal, Zerblik, Drozin. Où étaient-ils maintenant ? Perdus eux-aussi dans cette foule ? Où allaient-ils se retrouver ?

Tous les petits bonheurs et les plaisirs de son enfance jusque là toujours considérés comme normaux, voila ce qui le fit pleurer, lui, Trigzïn, fils de Tigroïn à ce moment précis.

Il aurait donné tout le Mithril et les bonbons du monde au Valar pour que le temps reparte en arrière. Pour que tout redevienne normal. C'était si simple, la normalité. Comme avant que …avant que la rumeur ne commence à bruisser d'un « démon de l'Ancien Temps ». Oui, en fait, à bien y réfléchir, c'était de là que tout était parti, il y a deux-trois ans.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la sortie et la lumière l'éblouissait moins. Il n'était jamais sorti de la Moria et ce qu'il découvrait à l'extérieur lui fit un instant oublier sa peine. Mais un escalier, soudain, sous ses pieds, faillit le faire tomber.

Il attrapa la main de sa mère quand ils franchirent la porte immense. L'air était frais et un immense souffle agita ses cheveux ainsi que la fine toison sur ses joues infantiles.

Il découvrit le sable et les cailloux sous ses pieds, ainsi que le ciel bleu au dessus de lui. A ses pieds, il aperçut entre les jambes des adultes une étendue d'eau que tout le monde contournait avec soin.

Devant eux, déjà, une longue file de famille nains s'étirait en serpentant vers une destination inconnue.

« Maman, on va où ? Papa, on va le retrouver où ? On reviendra ? Dis, on reviendra ? »

Mais sa mère, le visage fermé, ne lui répondit point.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? assez pour une petite review et … un vote pour moi ?


End file.
